The Knight of Walpurgis
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Harry finally captures Draco and has him captive inside Hogwarts. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy dies, and the seal he put on the Avatar of Walpurgis unleashes. What will the Order of the Phoenix do with the power of thousands of Wizards and Witches? SLASH.
1. Prologue

A/N: This fic was requested by my friend Paula-chan as a birthday present, the concept was taken from two diferent sources, one is a fic that was lost when banned NC-17 fics some years ago, and the other one is the name Knights of Walpurgis, which was the original name J.K. Rowling wanted to give the Death Eaters.

I hope you like it.

**The knight of Walpurgis.  
**By Ran Mouri.

**Prologue.**

Harry James Potter let a cold smirk decorate his face as he locked eyes with his prisioner. He had never dreamed of something like this happening, even in his wildest dreams, capturing this disgusting piece of crap had only been a distant desire, because him, along with Snape, had taken all that he loved away.

Had stripped him and his friends of their loving pretence of peace.

And now, he had Draco Malfoy before him. Bound, powerless and injured beyond recognition.

Kneeling on te floor like he belonged there.

"Nothing to say, Malfoy? No sneer, no wit?" He mocked, raising Draco's face with the tip of his wand on his chin. He wanted to gloat, to mock and curse, he wanted Malfoy to feel exactly what he had felt, to suffer.

"... Potter..." The blond whispered softly. His eyes, Harry noted, were unfocused, it seemed he was staring at somepoint beyond his enemy's comprehension.

He frowned.

"What..."

"Harry Potter..." Draco said again, almost whispering. "You have the eyes of your mother, but they reflect your father's spirit, interesting combination, like it was predicted long ago.."

"What are you talking about, you nutcase!" The black haired boy roared. "Don't you dare speak about my parents, you—"

"Your father... Yes, I remember, he was very tormented, his insecurities and pain were so deep, he left a mark in this castle, his tears still haunt these walls." Harry was getting scared, what was the bastard talking about!

"Shut up, Malfoy, before I do it."

"... your moter too, se was loving, sweet, a ray of sunshine, no wonder both of them fit so perfectly together... I just wish they would have talked, instead of keeping the secrets they did from eachother. Specially your father... Much grief would have been spared if he had used his Gryffindor courage... for he had plenty."

"SHUT UP!" And before he knew it he had punched his captive, sending him face first into the ground. Harry's eyes widened. "I..." He knew he wanted to hurt him, but there was something twisting inside of him when he used violence... It felt so wrong.

Draco stood slowly, shakily.

"What's the matter with you Potter!" He snapped. "If you are going to torture me at least do it like a real wizard, you barbarian!" He yelled, steeling himself for the punishment he was sure to recieve. Why had Severus, after all te running and hidding, left him here at ogwarts, was beyond him, but he had to trust his judgement.

Falling into Potter's grasp was better than the Dark Lord's by far.

'_Just two days for spring to come...'_ he thought grimly. If his father's memoirs were right, he had to stay withing close proximity, or else... 'I'd better not think about it...' He raised his eyes, Potter was still screaming at him.

"...- the you should have stopped when I told you to, you bastard, you forget you are our prisioner and I will have no mercy, you killed Albus and no mumbo-jumbo you spit about my parents will help you- ..."

"Abou your... parents?" Harry blinked when he was interrupted. He turned around to face Remus. "He said something about you parents, Harry?" He asked. The boy nodded, suddenly noticing how the color seemed to drain from his nemesis' face.

"What's with you Malfoy." He growled.

The blond's eyes filled with tears.

"My father is dying..." He said softly. "First my mother and then him... Voldemort must be desperated." He then stared at Mcgonagall who sat a few feet away from them. "Headmistress..." He started. "Please reinforce the wards around the castle..." He pleaded. "Voldemort wants to find the Avatar of Walpurgis... if you don't hurry he will attack us..."

The old witch's eyes widened.

"The... Avatar?" She breathed. "That's imposible, mister Malfoy, if the Avatar existed, professor Dumbledore would have told me, and we would have located it a long time ago. Something so powerful would never pass unnoticed for long." She said coldly, she ad to admit though, that Draco's tactic had almost worked.

"I'm not lying, I swear! He's killing my father to break the wards around the Avatar! Please!"

Harry turned to Remus.

"What's the Avatar of Walpurgis?" He asked. Remus looked at him.

"I've only heard of it lightly, Harry." Remus said. "You know Walpurgis is a celebration, most old families participate in ceremonies and festivals all around Europe, some say is the day when wizards and witches feel their magic at their top, and are grateful to magic itself for that." The green eyed boy nodded.

"Ron said is the day that we have to cast more spells to show we are happy to be wizards." He mussed. The werewolf nodded.

"Well, according to legends, that magic that you cast in Walpurgis as to go somewhere, rigth? Well, it's said it goes into the Avatar, a physical representation of the magic and good wishes the wizarding world expresses." Remus frowned. "No wonder Voldemort would want it, a storage of thousands and thousands of years of magical energy..."

"But." Harry blinked. "That Avatar doesn't exist, right?"

"Of course it does!" Malfoy cried.

"No it doesn't." Hermione grounded as she entered the room. "The Avatar of Walpurgis is just a myth. There's no actual record of it or any clues... therefore it's fake." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You won't find any record, Granger..." He spat. "The Avatar is not something you can touch, it exists in faith of all wizards and witches until it decides to manifest itself. My grandfather found it and kept it hidden and now Voldemort wants it! He's killing my father at this very instant for it!"

The bushy haired witch's eyes narrowed. "The avatar of Walpurgis is not real."

"... The avatar?" Ron blinked as he entered the room. Hermione had told him they had captured Draco Malfoy, and he could not miss the chance to get his revenge... but... "What is it about the avatar...?"

"Voldemort will find it... please, listen to me! Weasly! TELL THEM!" The blond was frantic, Harry saw. Maybe this avatar thing was true?

Harry turned to Ron, whose eyes were wide and as frantic as Draco's.

"Voldemort can find the Avatar? Professor Mcgonagall! We have to stop him! If he gets it..." Hermione and Harry stared in shock. Ron Weasly, the man that hated Draco Malfoy more than anything, was siding with him on that myth madness.? Imposible!

The redead knelt by the blond's side and took him by the shoulders.

"You know where the Avatar is?" He demanded, scared out of his wrists. Malfoy shook his head.

"I just heard my mother complaining once that Lucius was careless, because he had hidden the Avatar inside Hogwarts and had warded it with his own life, and that if something happened to him the Order would have control over that power, she said it was better to keep it in the Mannor, but father refused, he thought Severus would take the Avatar with him if something happened, and run... Professor Mcgonagal... you have to strenghten the wards!"

"He's right! Hurry Professor!" Ron agreed. Mcgonagall shook her head.

"Mister Weasly, you can't possibly expect me to just comply to strenghten the wards of Hogwarts, tat would weaken the wards of the Order's headquarters and thus, leave us open to an attack." She tried to reason. "I will not do such a thing.."

"Oh, but you will." A voice stated coldly. Everyone turned to the source to stare at Sir Nicholas, floating a few feet above the floor. The other ghosts of the castle were besides him.

"Are you ok, young master Malfoy?" The Bloody Baron asked, nearing the Slytherin who nodded slowly, unsure.

"Yes, thank you Lord Ashborn." H smiled slowly. His eyes were losing focus, once more. The Bloodly Baron smiled.

"Professor Mcgonagal, please... the wards, before it's too late..." He said seriously, slowly untying Malfoy's hands, unheeding of the protest the Gryffindor group made, Nearly Headless Nick would take care of them.

"Professor..." Ron pleaded.

"Professor!" Seconded the Grey Lady.

"Professor Mcgonagall!"

"Stop! All of you!" She said, her hands clenching into fists.

"...She's right..." Draco said finally. "It's too late..." A single tear made its way through his face. "Lucius Malfoy is dead... The wards are broken."

"The avatar..." Harry began as the whole school began to shake, the walls started to crack and windows shattered all around them. "What the-..."

"**I... am the knight of Walpurgis..."** Wizards and ghosts turned to stare as Draco Malfoy, the same slytherin criminal that was responsible for the formal start of the new war, floated over the ground, his back arching in extasy. His silver-colored eyes lost their shade, until only white pupils were staring at them all.

"**Blessed be, you, who come with open hearts to greet the joy of my power... May you use it wisely, so that no evil shall befall on my children." **

"What is this!" Hermione gasped.

"The Avatar..." Ron breathed in awe.

"The Avatar is not a thing..." Harry asked confussed.

"It can't be a thing..." His best friend answered. "Only a human soul can understand and portray the joy that the spirit of Walpurgis represents."

"Master Walpurgis, the spirits of Hogwarts welcome you with happiness." The bloody Baron said wih a bow. Draco smiled tenderly.

"It brings me joy to see you four well, Lord Ashborn." He said. "I have been called into this material plane once more, are you ready to state your wishes, my children?" He asked.

Mcgonagall's eyes widened. The power of Walpurgis to their disposition?

"We... Master Walpurgis, we want." She had her heart set on her wish, they could end the war with just a few words, avenge Dumbledore and all the rest of the victims. "We wish for.." A hand covered her mouth.

"We wish for nothing at the momment, Master, if you please awaited until a later summoning?" Remus said softly. His eyes narrowed.

Draco nodded.

"Very well children, I will stay in this physical plane with you all unil you decide what is that your hearts desire." Those milky white eyes closed and the blond's body fell to the ground, steam rising from his skin as he lost consciousness.

The room stood silent.

Remus kept the Headmisstress quiet, even if her eyes reflected her rage.

Ron knelt by Draco's side and took him in his arms, he weighted less than he expected.

"The avatar... is here." He said with a devoted smile.

"He has always been here, Mister Weasly." Sir Nick said softly.

"And Severus was supossed to guard him..." Lupin sighed. "We have to find him..."

Harry nodded silently. In just a few minutes his convictions had been turned upside down, once again. Now Draco Malfoy was some kind of God even Ron adored. Snape was the only wizard alive with answers and they would have to call him back, apollogis and let him go...

Idly he wondered what else of his reality was just a cover up?

And if this new discovery would really be the blessing it promised.

'_With great power comes great responsibility..._' he tought, as he had read once when he was a child. _'And an even greater temptation.'_

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The knight of Walpurgis.  
**By Ran Mouri.

**Chapter 01.**

Things had not gone as smoothly as they had hopped. Even the awakening of the Avatar had not been enough for Severus Snape to come out of hiding. And with Draco Malfoy unconscious as he was, it was impossible to know the location of the elusive Potion Master.

They had tried, of course. But the Order had gone back and forth all over the world, only to return empty handed.

Coded messages had been left in every single country: "The Avatar needs you, come home!" but no answer. Snape had simply, disappeared from the face of earth.

"Maybe he's in the moon?" Mussed Ron as he munched some snacks. Hermione blinked.

"Are there any wizard settlements on the moon?" She asked, staring at Remus.

"No." He shook his head. "Some wizards thought about it, but as far as I know they dropped the idea when muggles started to monitor the moon." The Golden Trio sighed in unison.

They were all reunited in the Room of Requirements. The only room in Hogwarts that could provide a safe resting place for Malfoy and big enough for the order members to keep watch on him all day long. They couldn't do if he decided to escape.

So far, he still laid down in his bed, weak, delirious.

Harry and the others had opted to ignore his weakened demands already.

"...letter…" The blond whispered, trying to raise a hand. "… write… letter…" His flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead revealed he was still prey to the fever that had sized him since the Avatar's awakening. All along, the only thing he begged for, instead of water or food, was a letter… that someone wrote a letter for him.

Moody had instantly rejected the idea, stating that the Malfoy brat would most likely contact his death eater friends and betray them all. Harry agreed; albeit reluctantly, even though Draco Malfoy was now as endangered as he was, he could not just trust him out of nothing. He had betrayed Dumbledore once…

"Maybe… if I write the letter…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, Ronald." She scolded. "You have to forget that Avatar devotion you have, this is Malfoy we are talking about, and as much as I want to trust him, we cannot let our guard down."

Harry nodded, but stared at his friends with regretful eyes. They had certainly changed. While Hermione had latched herself to her books and thirst for knowledge, she became distrustful and analytical, she had to examine every single step she gave, out of fear maybe. The green eyes young man wished he could see her carefree smile once more.

And Ron…

Ron was slowly submerging into an imaginary scenario. He was ruthless when he had to be, but his own means of protection were based on his own imagination, his need to believe there was a better side into everything. While Hermione felt secure in her hard and unmovable facts, Ron hypothesized everything he could, trying to find as many angles as he could, just to distract himself from reality.

And now that Avatar thing seemed perfect…

The perfect proof that even someone as rotten as Malfoy himself had an inner core of light just waiting to awaken.

And what light that was…

"I still can't believe you wizards…" The young woman sighed, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. "You just blindly would follow a single man just because your tradition told you he is important and powerful… and yet you wouldn't dare to ask malicious acts out of him? It's ridiculous!" Ron's eyes narrowed, he wanted so badly to cling to his beliefs. The Avatar was a good man, even if he had to disguise himself as a Malfoy.

"You just don't understand our reasoning!" He answered back. "Our Avatar represents the joy and peace of magic itself! You can't ask magic to be evil on your behalf! It's unheard of!"

The black haired wizard rolled his eyes.

'Here they go again…' he wailed mentally. 'Always the same argument.'

"Unheard of!" Hermione bristled. "What about the Unforgivable Curses! Aren't they evil, dark magic! You are contradicting yourself, Ronald! Magic can be evil! Magic kills!"

"That's where you are wrong!" The redhead snapped back. "Magic doesn't kill, wizards kill! Wizards darken magic with their greed and kill! That's why you can't ask the Avatar to do the same! You could kill him if you ask him to lower himself into a mortal's state of mind!"

"You and your Avatar! With all the knowledge the Magical World has!"

Harry could see his friend's shaking fists; if he didn't stop this soon she would hit Ron. He turned to Remus for help, but the werewolf only had an amused smile on his face.

"Hermione!"

"Don't stop me Harry, you know I'm right!" She snapped. "With all the knowledge the Magical World and you still cling to that myth! If your Avatar is so great, why does he allow this war?"

"Because!" Ron answered as if it was the most obvious thing on the world. "Wars created by mortals have to be stopped by mortals! Don't you have anything like that in the muggle world!" The witch's eyes narrowed.

"Of course not! We would never blindly follow someone just because our parents taught us! Muggles tend to think before they act, and YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS AVATA-"Remus' hand in her shoulder stopped her.

"Hermione, that's enough…"

"But, Remus…" She tried.

"Two words, Hermione." He interrupted her again. "Jesus Christ." Hermione's eyes widened.

"But…"

"No buts. You have to understand that wizards just need their own assurance that something benign and right is watching over them. Just like muggles." His tired honey eyes turned to the blond on the bed. "Being totally objective, the Avatar of Walpurgis is nothing but a muggle battery, he stores up magic and will have it in case wizarding kind is destroyed. That's how they explain the existence of Muggleborns." He explained softly.

Ron nodded his agreement, happy that someone was on his side for once.

"The Avatar manifests itself when his children need it the most. He will grant a wish and then disappear… That's what you can see in books." Harry was interested now. He knew of Christianity because his aunt and uncle were very devoted, dragging Dudley to church every Sunday and praying when the need arose. Of course they would never take Harry with them, fearing he might earn them the rage of God.

And it seemed this Avatar of Walpurgis was something like their own muggle religion.

"The Avatar is more than that!" Ron interrupted. "He's made of love and joy, and will never raise a hand against any wizard or witch! He will never judge, because his own pure heart forbids it. Asking The Avatar to choose is like killing him!"

Remus smiled and looked back at Hermione.

"Doesn't that sound familiar to you?" He asked.

Hermione bit her lips, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She finally admitted. "I was mocking your beliefs, even though I don't share them and…" The redhead smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok…I guess." He answered back.

Harry smiled also, a crisis was avoided.

"Harry Potter, Sir?" Green eyes met Dobby as he stood by the door. Everyone blinked.

"Dobby?"

"Harry Potter Sir! Dobby is sorry to interrupt but Master Draco requested his owl and Dobby brought Farfarello so that Master can write to his relatives…"

Harry's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" His eyes landed on the black eagle-owl that was proudly perched on Dobby's arm and then on the blond who was trying, unsuccessfully to sit on his bed. "MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL!"

"You wouldn't listen to me, Potter." He snapped back. "Dobby was the only one who paid attention to me…" A cough interrupted his speech. "If you had…" A wheeze. "If you had listened to me…. Then you would have saved a lot of time." The eagle-owl stared at its master worriedly before flying into his embrace. Trying to sooth the young Malfoy heir with affectionate nips to his fingers.

"Farfarello…"

"Thanks God that house elf was able to bring me here." The bird answered, much to the Gryffindor groups' surprise, with a well known voice. "I've been trying to get inside Hogwarts for a whole month, but the wards kept me from reaching you in time, I'm sorry Draconis, you can rest now." The blond nodded, a small, delirious smile on his face, as he finally surrendered to sleep.

"Thank you, Severus." He whispered as Morpheus finally claimed him.

The black eagle-owl then flew to a chair by the bed, and to everyone's astonishment, morphed slowly into one Severus Snape. His hair was longer, and his clothes torn. But there was no doubt he was there.

"Snape…" Harry growled.

"Potter." He greeted. "I hope we can put our differences aside for now." He said slowly, piercing Harry's green glare with his calm black eyes. "Right now, Draconis is in need, and I, as his Godfather and Guardian, will help. Once this is over I will face the judgment you might have in store for me, but as for now, I propose a truce."

The green eyed boy was shaking with barely contained rage, he wanted to kill that bastard right away, to tear him limb by limb and see his agonized face as he died. But he also had to admit Snape was right, there was no time for arguments now. Voldemort was on the move, and the war would come to a close soon.

Much to his displeasure, he needed the Slytherin.

"Explain…" He hissed. "How come the Malfoys were able to have something as powerful as the Avatar of Walpurgis, and why haven't they used it?"

Severus nodded, letting one of his hands caress Draco's feverish forehead.

"It was all a matter of circumstance, actually." He began; getting easily lost in is memories of better times. When hope was new and chances awaited him and his closest friends.

"As Mr. Weasley can confirm you. Once the Avatar grants the wishes of his children, his physical body disappears and the inner core rises to heavens to wait for its next embodiment." Hermione and Harry turned to Ron. Who nodded his confirmation.

"The Avatar uses his strength and needs to wait before he can restore his power once more." He added. Snape nodded.

"Well then, Lucius's father, Abraxas Gaius Malfoy, was present the day the Avatar was last spotted, according to his journals, he seized the inner core as it rose to heavens and locked it deep into Malfoy Manor, where no wizard or witch would ever have access to it." He noticed how Remus wanted to comment, and raised his hand. "And before you start, as far as Lucius and I found, Abraxas Malfoy was a very devoted man, and only wanted to protect the Avatar from greedy eyes." Ron frowned, unable to believe a Malfoy would just take the Avatar and protect it, there had to be something else.

"Then? How come Malfoy…" Hermione began; Snape silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Patience, Miss Granger." He advised. "As I was saying. Time passed, and soon Abraxas fell ill, he of course, passed on his great secret to his heir and son, Lucius. Who in turn swore he would never reveal the location of the Avatar to anyone who would misuse its power. Soon after that, Abraxas Malfoy died." There he stopped to look at his godson. Who finally slept peacefully.

A small, bitter smile stretched his thin lips.

"Lucius kept his word for years, even with the Dark Lord's power over him. The Avatar matter was forgotten once more, and the Malfoy family kept going…" A sigh. "That is, until Narcissa gave birth to Draconis."

_He closed his eyes, letting the memories drown him. The wait by Lucius' side as he stalked back and forth on the smoking room. The look on his friend's face as a house elf announced the baby was ready and would soon be born, the Malfoy head rushing to meet his wife and hold her hand and the medi-witch worked on the delivery._

_His encouraging words, the way he tenderly wiped his beloved's forehead._

_Lucius Malfoy had been many things…_

_Had done many things…_

_But there was only one certainty in Severus' mind that day._

_Lucius Claudius Malfoy loved his family like nothing else in this world._

_A few minutes later the miracle was delivered. The medi-witch cut the baby's umbilical cord and covered him up in cleaning spells and soft blankets. As wizarding tradition stated, he had to be in his parent's arms when he took his first breath into the world. So, the baby was handed over to Narcissa, who smiled tiredly at the little bundle in her arms. Lucius couldn't believe it._

_Snape, too young yet, had stared into the baby's red, chubby face, and could not understand how Lucius and Narcissa could still whisper to each other how beautiful he was. To the younger Slytherin, he looked like a red monkey. Not that he would say so out loud._

_Lucius then had taken his wand and muttered a soft enervating spell, ready to start his son's breathing, they waited. The baby parted his lips…_

_… but there was no sound._

_The medi-witch neared them, confused._

_Her eyes widened as she examined the newborn._

_"…What wrong with my son…" Lucius hissed at the woman, Narcissa was shaking her son gently, scared, whispering sweet nothing to him._

_The baby just closed his mouth._

_"Lucius, why isn't our baby breathing?" She asked in shock, her pale skin paling even further as she embraced her firstborn tightly. There was a faint heartbeat; she could feel it, but no breathing._

_The three Slytherins had turned to the medi-witch, whose eyes were wide._

_"Your son…" She said as she finished her spells. "Your son has no lungs, Master Malfoy. He is not breathing because he can't." Immediately she put the young Malfoy heir into a stasis spell_ **(1),** _stopping time for him until they were able to determine his condition and find a cure._

Snape opened his eyes once more.

"Lucius and Narcissa were desperate, their son couldn't breath. If they removed the stasis spell he would die. For weeks all they had was a static doll." Those were dark times indeed. He remembered. Lucius spent all his time looking for a cure, anything that might grant his baby some semblance of a normal life. Medi-witches and wizards from all over the world were called to Malfoy Manor but none could come out with a solution, a transplant was out of the question, Draco's small body would not be able to withhold the procedure, and artificial breathing charms would only last for so long.

Narcissa cried all the time, holding her son in her arms and praying to any god tat would hear her for her baby's life.

Nothing seemed to work.

Weeks soon turned into months, winter into spring…

Slowly, the Malfoy family was loosing hope.

"One night, as Spring gave into Summer, and the stasis spell lost its power, Lucius took a decision."

_"Lucius." Severus whispered, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, the Malfoy head was thin, dark circles under his eyes marred the perfection of his face, and his slumped shoulder deprived him of the prideful pose he once had._

_"I'm going to open the chest, Severus." The blond man answered his voice weak. Snape's eyes widened._

_"The… chest?"_

_A nod._

_"The Avatar is here… it can save our son…"_

_The black haired wizard sighed._

_"Lucius, that's dangerous…" He said softly. "You know how the Avatar works, it might kill you and Narcissa… are you willing to leave your son alone?"_

_"You'll take care of him, right?" It wasn't a question, Severus knew. It was a plea, the plea of a desperate man who would give all up for his family. "You'll be Draconis' godfather, right?"_

_"Draconis?"_

_"That's our son's name…" Lucius answered. "Narcissa and I didn't want to name him, in case he died without even giving his first breath. I didn't want her to become attached, to suffer… but we couldn't help it…"_

_"Then…"_

_"His name is Draconis, following the Black family tradition." He explained. "And Augustus, following the Malfoy tradition."_ **(2)**

_"Draconis Augustus Malfoy…" Severus whispered, staring at the still baby in Lucius arms. "It fits him." The blond smiled._

_"Thanks, we think so too."_

"Lucius took Draconis into a hidden vault on the Manor; I helped Narcissa, for she was too weakened to go by herself. Inside, a golden chest laid, as Lucius opened it, I dared not to look; the inner core is something most wizards tend to fear. Narcissa begged the Avatar to give Draconis the life he deserved. Lucius stood by her side, his pride gone, begging desperately."

_**"My children…"** The Avatar said with a voice older than time itself. **"I cannot comply to your wishes, I am weak still and my power is not enough yet. Without a mortal body all I can do for you is pray and hope."**_

_Narcissa was hysteric._

_"Then take my body, please! Use me! Take my life! But please, please save my baby."_

_Lucius nodded._

_"We offer you our lives. Master Walpurgis, but please don't deny our son the chance to live."_

_The Avatar stood silent for a moment._

_**"Are you so willing to sacrifice yourselves for your child." **Both Malfoy nodded, holding their unborn son. **"Give me the boy's body then."**_

_Silver and blue eyes widened._

_"But…"_

_**"Fear not, my child."** That ageless voice interrupted. **"I will not take your child's life; I feel the cries of my children, their need for hope. I will reside in your son until the time is right, fuse with his life and form the body that he so desperately needs to survive, he will be great one day, the next Knight of Walpurgis, one that will grow and learn with his human eyes and teach me passion like none of the others could."**_

_Lucius stared at his wife, he would not be able to decide himself._

_Narcissa stared at her son's unmoving form. Her eyes empty._

_"If… we agree… do you promise you won't kill our son later on?" She asked weakly._

_The inner core nodded._

_"**If I am forced to awaken, I promise I won't take his body away once my deed is done."** It said tenderly. **"Only my power will disappear, but his young life will remain."**_

_A pale hand caressed Draco's pale cheek, Severus wasn't sure whose._

_It wasn't important at the time._

_"We agree… Master Walpurgis." Finally the Malfoy matriarch whispered brokenly, letting soft sobs shake her body, her husband held her._

_"We agree." He repeated. "Take our son, save him."_

_**"So be it." **The Avatar said, and then all light in the room, all warmth, disappeared._

_Silence reigned._

_Minutes passed._

_Severus neared Lucius and Narcissa._

_"What…" He wanted to ask, but his eyes widened as he saw what both Malfoys were so enraptured on._

_Draconis' little face was pouting, his nose moved a little and his wide silver-blue eyes opened staring at his parents' faces for the first time in months._

_His lips parted…_

_A sob broke out of Lucius' throat._

_And, as if answering his father's distress, Draconis Augustus Malfoy gave his first wail into the world of the living…A soft, mewling cry of life._

As Severus came out of his memories, he noticed the room was oddly quiet, the Gryffindors' attention was focused on his words, as if they moved, they would break the spell that had fallen around them.

Hermione's hands were clenching with emotion.

Remus swallowed thickly.

Snape sighed.

"That night, on June 5th, the wizarding records took Draconis Augustus Malfoy in as a newborn, healthy child. No one at the Ministry knew that said baby was born months earlier, on April 30th. We all thought it was best to keep that fact to ourselves." He finished his tale, turning to stare at the Gryffindors.

"April 30th …" Ron repeated in awe. "The night of Walpurgis."

Severus nodded.

"When Draco grew up, Lucius thought it was best to hide him where he would never be found, Durmstrang seemed like a good option at the time, but Narcissa wouldn't have it, she was frightened that something could happen to her son near Karkaroff, a known death eater, so she begged Lucius to enroll Draco in Hogwarts where I could keep an eye on him… later on, as they discovered Potter was going to attend this school as well, they feared Voldemort would find out about Draconis, so Lucius placed a seal on Walpurgis' power, one that would only be broken with his own death."

"Then Lucius Malfoy died, and the seal was broken…" Remus concluded. "What's going to happen now. I mean, for what you tell us, we cannot ask any wish out of the Avatar." He mussed. "If the power disappears, Draco will lose his organs and die once more."

"Draco can help us still." Replied Ron thoughtfully. "The Avatar holds the power of millions, yes, but also their knowledge, he has seen ages come and go, maybe he can train us?" A mocking smile formed on Snape's face.

"You can ask him yourself as he awakens, Mister Weasley, but I'm not sure he will agree." Ron frowned at that.

Harry neared Draco's bed while the others argued with Snape. The other boy looked so small then, weak as he was.

"So, your parents saved your life too, huh?" He whispered placing a hand on Draco's own. "I guess I owe you an apology, your father was braver than I thought, I just…" He swallowed. "I wish I could just learn all the facts that are hidden from me on this war, so many people died and so many are suffering. This world is a bigger place than I imagined…" He closed his eyes and knelt.

"I have no wish of power, nor revenge." He said softly. "But please, Master Walpurgis, if you can hear me, I just want you to guide me into doing what is right, I want you to drop all your masks and stay by my side with your knowledge, and so I don't commit more mistakes and let others suffer for me…" He wasn't sure what he was doing, to him it sounded like the prayers Aunt Petunia used to whisper when she thought she was alone.

Oddly enough, it comforted him.

".. Stupid Potter." The weak hiss surprised him; he opened his eyes and found bright grey ones staring back. **"Your wish, Master Potter, is granted. I hope you know what you are doing, Harry."**

Harry couldn't believe it, what had he done now?

**TBC.**

**A.N:** Weeeeeeeeh! Long chapter! wipes forehead I know it's confusing now, but please be patient. This chapter was mainly to establish Hermione's and Ron's positions on the Avatar matter. And of course explain how Draco came to be the Avatar himself.

For those who are wondering, yes, Draco is still his bratty, sarcastic self, just let's forget the Death eater superiority stuff, which, by now, you'll all agree would be impossible for Draco to maintain.

**1.–** According to Wikipedia, In science fiction, the concept of stasis implies an artificial pause that stops all physical and chemical processes, including those of life; they resume as if uninterrupted as soon as the stasis is ended.

**2.- **I once read on HP-Lexicon, that the Black Family Tradition was to name their children like constellations, which would explain Sirius's, Narcissas's, Andromeda's and Draco's names (I'm not sure about Bellatrix and Regulus, if someone knows please tell me.) And since the Black's are a very old family, I guessed the Malfoys had another tradition: Roman Rulers. Lucius, is a very recurrent name in Roman history, and mostly applies to consul's, heroes and important people, and for Draco, I chose my favorite Roman emperor: Augustus. Of course some of you might argue that Abraxas is not a Roman name, I agree (damn HBP! It ruined my theory!) So, I added Gaius to his name. Therefore, the Malfoys's names are:

**Abraxas Gaius** (Because of Gaius Julius Caesar.) **Malfoy.**

**Lucius Claudius** (Because of Emperor Claudius, the last emperor of the Gaius line) **Malfoy**.

**Draconis Augustus Malfoy.**

Easy? nn As always I ask you to review because I have only vague ideas on what to do from here on.


End file.
